Flight of Our Love
by Hibiki Rose
Summary: A series of drabbles and oneshots of the relationship between Taiki Kudou and Tagiru Akashi for the One Ship Boot Camp Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, this is for the One Ship Boot Camp Challenge for the pairing Taiki/Tagiru with the prompt 'wings'._

* * *

><p>I watch him fight. I watch him take on everything with all he has. Countless enemies push him down and he falls. But he doesn't stay fallen for long. He spreads his arms like a fallen bird spreads it's wings and begins flying again.<p>

Tagiru never lets himself fall for long but if ever comes the time that someone hurts him where he can't fly again, I'll be his wings. I'll inspire him to fly again. Tagiru, you deserve to fly. Keep flying. Keep inspiring me to fly. I've never given up before and always stood up on my own, but you give me strength. You give me courage. No, there's one way to describe this all. You give me wings to fly further than I've ever flown before.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi there! Thank you for the review, rampant. I wish more people would review :( Anyhow this is based on the prompt 'dizzy'. Warnings for slight sexual harassment._

* * *

><p>It was just meant to be an innocent school reunion. Never before this had Tagiru ever had a drink, even though he was above 18. He had wanted this to be that special moment where he had a drink with his friends. It was all great and everything, it was nice to have his first drink with the people he knew back in school but soon after, the brunette's head began to spin. His senior, Akio Mihara was leading him somewhere but Tagiru was too dazed to see where he was being taken.<p>

"Sempai, where are we going?" Tagiru asked. They were away from the party.

"Oh, don't worry," Mihara's voice sounded a little strange. Was it smug? Confidence? Tagiru couldn't tell. The world was spinning around him. He felt so dizzy that he just wanted to pass out.

Tagiru shivered a little as he felt Mihara's hands and mouth nipping skin here and there. What was happening? Why was his senior touching him like this? He wanted to push him off but he couldn't seem to resist.

"What's going on here?" Another voice said.

Tagiru's eyes reasonably brightened. He knew that voice. It was Taiki-san! Relief filled inside him as Mihara was pulled away from him. He could vaguely hear an argument going on and through blurred vision, he saw Mihara storm off.

"Taiki-san, what's going on?" Tagiru mumbled. He was suddenly pulled into an embrace by his mentor and his immediate reaction was to flinch away, a little nervous but the closeness was different. It was warm, the hands around him were warm. Protective. It felt like when he was in these arms, nothing could hurt him.

"Shhh, you're safe," Taiki whispered.

Tagiru noticed Taiki's voice shook a little. "Taiki-san, are you ok?"

Taiki smiled, but continued to hold Tagiru. "As long as you're ok, I'm fine."

Tagiru laughed, although it was a bit weary. "Well, if you keep holding me so protectively, I'll always be fine."

Taiki smiled. "Do you want me to pull away?" He made to, in case Tagiru was starting to get uncomfortable.

Tagiru pulled Taiki close again, his mouth set in a somewhat childish pout. "Stay. Warm." He cuddled closer to Taiki and his mentor happily obliged. Whether that was all he was anymore Tagiru wasn't sure.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, so another Taiki x Tagiru drabble with the prompt 'graduate'. There's a slight hint of Yuu x Akari as a side._

* * *

><p>Taiki was finally graduating high school and all his friends had come to the graduation party to wish him well for the future. It was a large hall with a stage up the front and sets of tables in a line, with food and drinks on it. Everyone seemed to be chatting amongst themselves. Taiki himself was just chatting to Akari about his future plans when Tagiru and Yuu came to join them.<p>

Taiki noticed Tagiru seemed to not be his usual cheerful self and frowned. "Tagiru, are you alright?"

Yuu glanced at Tagiru. "Just tell him, dork. You'll feel better."

Tagiru glowered at his best friend. "Yuu! This is different!"

Taiki noticed his friend's cheeks were slightly pink and blinked before smiling. "Tagiru, why don't we sit outside for a bit?"

Tagiru hesitated before Yuu nudged him and he nodded. "Okay."

"Ne Yuu-kun, why don't we go see what Nene is up to?" Akari said tugging at his hand.

Yuu flushed before following her lead.

Tagiru rolled his eyes and Taiki laughed a little.

"Let's go," Taiki said gently and Tagiru flushed, nodding a little, following him outside and sitting on the rocks outside.

"So," Taiki said. "What is it?"

Tagiru shifted. "I'm happy you're going into teaching Taiki-san, but you're going to move to England for your degree. We won't see you anymore."

Taiki's heart clenched a little inwardly and he almost wished he hadn't said yes to the offer but everyone had said he should do something for himself for a change. But seeing Tagiru's crestfallen face, the fire in his eyes dim, it felt like someone was pricking a needle into Taiki's heart.

"Tagiru…we'll still keep in touch," Taiki whispered. "I won't forget you and we can always visit." His fist clenched. "Sorry…maybe I shouldn't have…"

Tagiru shook his head, throwing his arms around Taiki. "No! Don't think like that. I'm sad to see you go but you deserve this, Taiki-san. Just…" He flushed.

Taiki turned a little pink at Tagiru's sudden embrace before wrapping his arms around the other's waist and responding in kind. He noticed Tagiru opening and closing his mouth trying to say something but being unable to say it. "Tagiru? What are you trying to say?"

The other didn't seem to be able to say it though and instead leaned close, brushing his lips against Taiki's.

Taiki's face changed colour from pink to red and his mind went numb. He forgot everything but the fact that his junior gogglehead had just kissed him. When Tagiru pulled away, looking down, cheeks red, Taiki could not help but chuckle at the expression on his face.

"Is this what you've been trying to tell me?" Taiki asked and Tagiru nodded.

"I really like you, Taiki-san," Tagiru said, his voice shaking a little from what looked like nervousness. "I wanted to tell you before you…"

Taiki smiled at that and tousled Tagiru's hair. "I like you too. A lot." He kissed Tagiru below the earlobe. "And no matter how far we are, I promise we'll make it work." He pulled Tagiru close again.

"Really?" Tagiru said.

Taiki laughed. "Really. Just promise me one thing?"

Tagiru blinked. "What?"

Taiki gave Tagiru a chaste kiss. "Always be my superstar."

Tagiru blushed before grinning. "Always! Promise." He cuddled closer to Taiki.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey, this is the third Taiki x Tagiru drabble using the prompt 'embrace'. This is by your request rampant-gumdramon! Hope you like. Guys, feel free to request drabbles._

* * *

><p>Tagiru didn't know when he had decided this but he had made up his mind. He didn't know where his relationship with Taiki stood but he was hoping to find out. The two had had Skype dates and video conferences and basically a long-distance relationship but it wasn't the same. So he decided to pay his 'boyfriend' of sorts a surprise visit by arriving at the small apartment and knocking on the front door.<p>

He heard footsteps coming his way and his heart beat faster when he saw Taiki standing at the door. He was in his nighties but he still looked adorable. Also subconsciously, Tagiru gazed at him, up and down.

"Tagiru," Taiki said blinking before noticing his gaze and laughing. "Like the view?"

Tagiru's face flushed red before he smiled cheekily. "Maybe?"

Taiki shook his head. "You never change. This is an amazing surprise though." He leaned over, pulling Tagiru into his arms. "You smell like watermelon."

Tagiru flushed further although he returned the embrace. "I…I really missed you so I thought I'd visit you and we could spend some time together."

Taiki smiled. "Of course. Come on in."

Tagiru helped Taiki a small dinner for them and they sat down on the couch together.

"So how's everything back in Japan?" Taiki said. "You and Yuu still at each other's throats?" His tone was light and teasing.

Tagiru huffed. "We weren't that bad, Taiki-san!" He pouted. "Besides, he started all the fights!"

Taiki raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

Tagiru's cheeks turned pink. "Ok, fine I did as well but yeah we still bicker. Not as much as we used to though."

Taiki laughed. "I kind of miss your bickering. It gets a bit lonely here without my friends and…" He leaned over, kissing Tagiru. "My long-distance boyfriend."

Tagiru's cheeks turned from pink to red. "I really miss you too! I mean, people ask me out and stuff but I say I already have a boyfriend and all."

Taiki poked Tagiru's nose. "Are you wondering where we stand? Or you just wanted to spend time with me?"

Tagiru shifted. Taiki really was too perceptive for his own good. "Both, actually. I missed you but I was also curious about that. I mean, since I confessed to you, we haven't really…"

Taiki nodded. "Yeah, you're right we haven't. Then let's have our first date right here."

Tagiru blinked, befuddled. "Eh?!"

"I have a few movies here," Taiki said. "We can watch them while we have dinner and a proper first date." He winked. "Don't you want me to pamper you like a boyfriend should?"

Tagiru paused, thinking before nodding. "That sounds perfect actually!"

Taiki ran a hand through Tagiru's spikes. "Great then."

With that, Taiki got a movie out, placing it in the DVD player and the two cuddled up together, the dinner long forgotten as they watched the movie. It was an action/horror movie.

Tagiru shivered, hiding his face in Taiki's chest as a particular gruesome scene with a ghost came on.

Taiki kissed Tagiru's forehead gently, hugging him closer to him, leaning close to whisper in his ear "Want a distraction?" The tone was almost seductive.

Tagiru blinked. He had never heard Taiki like this but he liked this side of his mentor and nodded, shivering more at the screams coming from the movie.

Taiki leaned over, kissing Tagiru, allowing his tongue to travel, exploring the other's mouth. Tagiru moaned, eagerly responding to the kiss and wrapping his arms around Taiki's neck.

Tagiru had never felt more content in his life. His moan quickly turned into a soft whimper of pleasure as Taiki's hand snuck under his shirt, brushing at his sensitive spots.

Taiki pulled away from the kiss but kept Tagiru close in the embrace. Tagiru leaned over, pressing soft kisses down Taiki's jawline and running his own fingers over Taiki's pressure points. Taiki let out a soft gasp of pleasure, leaning back to allow Tagiru better access.

This moment was pure bliss for both Taiki and Tagiru. Tagiru didn't want to go back to Japan and leave Taiki's warm embrace. He could stay here forever and for him, that was all he ever wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay, so my OTP has not had that much love lately and I kinda missed it, so I'm going to start these drabbles again. This one is for the prompt 'blush'._

* * *

><p>Taiki was the only one to ever make him blush. The only one who caught him off guard, the only one who could make his heart beat slow and fast at the same time. Each moment Tagiru shared with him, each moment Tagiru spent in Taiki's arms, he felt safe and protected more than he had ever been.<p>

Despite the distance between them, Tagiru was convinced there was no one else for him besides Taiki. _I love you, Taiki-san. Forever and always. _No matter how far they were or how many times, Mikao asked him out, he'd always say no. Because there was only one person in his heart. And that was Kudou Taiki.


	6. Chapter 6

_Aiko has gotten me into writing my OTP again, thanks Aiko! This is the next drabble based on the prompt 'tongue'._

* * *

><p>It felt like bliss. It felt like heaven as Taiki's tongue explored his mouth. No other person could ever make him feel like this. It had been an amazing surprise when Taiki had come back to Japan to celebrate his college vacations and the two were enjoying a beautiful night together. Tagiru knew this moment wouldn't last forever. He also realised that one day he'd have to return back to England. But forever was enough for now.<p>

As they pulled away to breathe, Taiki tousled Tagiru's hair.

"You're thinking too much again," Taiki said laughing a little. "Don't."

Tagiru flushed. "I'm allowed to think about us aren't I?"

Taiki hummed. "I would hope you'd do a bit more than just think about us."

Tagiru stared and it was Taiki's turn to blush red.

"S-sorry, was that too forward?" Taiki said, suddenly nervous.

Tagiru leaned over, kissing below Taiki's earlobe. "I like it actually...I'm just surprised."

Taiki blinked. "About what?"

Tagiru smiled. "You know...that the superman chose me."

Taiki turned scarlet. "You people exaggerate too much. I'm no superman."

Tagiru curled closer to him, leaning against his chest. "You're my superman."

Taiki kissed him softly, trailing soft feathery kisses down his neck whilst running his free hand through Tagiru's hair. "And you'll always be my superstar."


End file.
